1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the scaffolding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scaffolding is widely used as a modular platform to work at high elevations on construction sites, particularly those involving the finishing of the interiors of residential and commercial buildings. Scaffolding is usually a structure having four stationary posts, which may include pads to distribute the weight over a relatively larger floor area. Alternatively, the posts are provided with casters for limited movement of the scaffold over floor surfaces. In the latter case, such movement necessitates that all personnel climb off the scaffold before it is moved, causing significant delays and inconvenience. In this era of time-based job estimating, it would be desirable to have a scaffold which can be moved safely while the personnel can remain on the scaffold.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel scaffold vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a motorized scaffold vehicle having improved maneuverability and control.
Briefly stated, the present invention involves a mobile scaffold vehicle, comprising at least two frame members pivotally mounted to a motorized base, said base having an upper surface, said frame members movable between an inoperative inclined position adjacent said upper surface and an upright operative position, a platform attachable with said frame members in said operative positions and a plurality of anchor arrangements for anchoring said frame members in said operative position.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides a method of handling scaffolding comprising:
providing a motorized base with an upper surface;
pivotally mounting at least two frame members to said upper surface;
arranging said frame members for movement between an inoperative inclined position adjacent said upper surface and an upright operative position;
securing said frame members in said operative position; and
positioning a platform on said frame members in said operative positions.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mobile scaffold vehicle, comprising a motorized base having an upper surface, at least two frame members movable relative to said base between an inoperative position and an upright operative position, a platform attachable with said frame members in said operative positions and a plurality of anchor arrangements for anchoring said frame members in said operative position.
In still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mobile scaffold vehicle, comprising a motorized base means having an upper surface, at least two frame member means movable relative to said base between an inoperative position and an upright operative position, a platform means attachable with said frame members in said operative positions and means for anchoring said frame members in said operative position.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of handling scaffolding comprising:
a step for providing a motorized base with an upper surface;
a step for mounting at least two frame members relative to said upper surface for movement between an inoperative inclined position adjacent said upper surface and an upright operative position;
a step for securing said frame members in said operative position; and
a step for positioning a platform on said frame members in said operative positions.